


(Not-so) Couple Fight

by Yoonmincasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Gryffindor Kim Namjoon | RM, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Housemates into Lovers?, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Teasing, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonmincasa/pseuds/Yoonmincasa
Summary: Yoongi asked Jimin to help him in Herbology Class and seeing the rare combination, their friends kept teasing him that end up them bickering in class..This is pure fluff.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	(Not-so) Couple Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ara's here.  
> This is a plotless AU where idk, Yoonmin bickered all the time despite them rarely talked before? Well, this is an old story of mine and I thought that I may try posting it here. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Oh, sorry for so many incorrect things related to hogwarts. I love this universe a lot but I admit I lack of research in writing this. I'll do better in future hehehe, so I'm sorry :'))
> 
> And sorry for grammar mistakes since English isn't my first language hehehe

"Your hair....is unique,"

Jimin turned his head to see a guy - no, a handsome senior, Min Yoongi- talked to him out of nowhere. He was pretty sure Yoongi talked to him since the class was only left with both of them (Taehyung already left with Jungkook, the traitors indeed).

"Eh, me?" He asked just to make sure because Yoongi was reading a book in his table while Jimin walked to exit the class. Next subject is herbology, one of his favorite subject, so they need to move to the greenhouse.

Yoongi closed his book and lifted his head, "Yeah, you. Your hair colour is like our house. I just realized it." He pointed their shawl who had silver-green colored as they were both in Slytherin House. Jimin hair was naturally black with green hair in between some strands. It looked pretty but also strange since it was unusual. Jimin is used to be asked if he changed his hair color, which he found annoying yet he understood why people asked about his weird hair color.

"I get that a lot. But my hair is already like this since I was born and i like it," He answered smoothly. It seemed like it was a default answer everytime people asked about his two-tone colored hair.

Yoongi then nodded and walked to the door, leaving Jimin dumbfounded. Jimin then pouted, "He asked me question and just left without saying anything."

"Hey." Yoongi's voice echoing the almost-empty classroom.

Jimin lifted her head, seeing Yoongi stopped at the door and looking at him.

"What?" He asked, a bit sulky.

"Let's go. I'm pretty bad at herbology," he said, not answering Jimin's question.

"So?" Jimin asked confusedly yet he walked to the door. He was happy Yoongi started the conversation first, since secretly, he found the senior was very so attractive ever since they had some same classes in this year.

"Professor Sprout seemed to make you one of her favorite and i think i should be near you so everytime she asked question to me, you could tell me the answer. Come on, i'll help you during the Transfiguration Class," Yoongi sounded like mocking him since he's pretty bad at the class.

Confused Jimin looked at Yoongi, "Why not ask the other? Like Jihyo, she's the truly Professor Sprout's favorite," Jimin mentioning their classmate who was a genius in herbology.

"I don't know her. Why? You didn't want to help me? I will teach you how to transform smoothly in the next transfiguration class. And it's easier to teach you since we're in the same house. You didn't want to "fail" again right?" Yoongi's teasing was making Jimin's face turned red remembering his embarassing incident when he only managed to transform half of his body during the class last week.

"Stop giggling," Jimin hit his arm with the books he held.

"Sorry, sorry. So? What do you say? Mind helping me?"

Jimin nodded, "But next time, let's study together too. I don't want us to fail at the written exam since we can't help each other there."

"Fine, Professor Park. Let's go," Yoongi smiled and nodded. They walked to the greenhouse filled with their classmates, including Taehyung and Jungkook. Some of the seniors, probably Yoongi's friends, were looking at them with the teasing looks already.

"Hoo, new couple?" Taehyung's teasing were replied with Jimin's glare and Yoongi's poker face. But deep inside, Jimin was screaming happily with the teasing tho he had to maintain his cool.

People started noticing them thanks to Taehyung and Jungkook neverending teasings, and since they indeed came together, they became the centre of attention and Jimin noticed that Yoongi was visibly irritated.

"Kim Taehyung, i won't cover you anymore if you keep teasing us," He finally said that to calm the whisper around them.

Taehyung raise his hands, giving up, "Okay, he knows my weakness."

"Stop doing naughty things, taehyung-ah." Jungkook elbowed Taehyung's arm and his hufflepuff boyfriend just giggled but nodded half-heartedly.

Jimin sighed and stood near the couple, Yoongi followed suit. Both of them saying nothing until a voice called them both.

"Yoongi-ah, you won't be standing near us today?" A hufflepuff senior with a heart-shaped mouth asked teasingly to them.

"No, Hoseok, I won't!." Yoongi answered with a glare.

"Yoongi-ah, are you dating him already?" A plump lips guy with a gryffindor uniform also teased them, his funny laughter echoing in the green house making Jimin closed his face in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Seokjin."

"You're moving fast? Probably because you both are in the same house so things go rapid in progress?" Another gryffindor student with a dimple asked them with a raised eyebrow and a smile on his face.

"It's not like that, Namjoon-ah."

The class kept teasing them. Jimin looked at Yoongi and elbowed the Senior. It was too strong and causing a wince from the older guy.

"What?"

"Stop them,"

"Why should i?"

"Why shouldn't you? They're your friend!"

"Your friend started it first!"

"And I stopped him already!"

"Mister Min and Mister Park, can you stop the couple fight so I could start the class?"

Yoongi immediately turned his head hearing Professor Sprout's voice. Jimin smiled politely that made the professor's anger tone down a little.

The teasing was just grew louder but Professor Sprout managed to calm them and start the class.

Jimin whispered to Yoongi, "You better be teaching me well during the transfiguration class after all this mess. You hear me?" Jimin had this habit of puffing his cheek if he's upset.

"Yes, Mister Park Chubby," Yoongi teased him and pinch his cheek naturally then giggled. Jimin's face turned red.

"Yaaah Min Yoongi!"

Professor Sprout scolded them again, "Mister Min and Mister Park, if you two want to continue the couple fight, do it later, okay?"

"Sorry Professor. You say sorry too, Yoongi-ssi," Jimin kicked his feet and Yoongi automatically apologized.

Jungkook leaned on to Yoongi, "You listen to him well, didn't you, Yoongi-ssi?" Jungkook whispered the words to Yoongi, his raised his knitted ravenclaw uniform, covering his mouth so Jimin couldn't hear them.

Yoongi smiled softly, "Yeah, i think so and i dont even know why."

Jimin looked at them both after hearing Jungkook giggled, "What are you talking about?"

"About how cute you are when you're shy like this." Yoongi answered instead and it made Jimin hit his arm.

"Stop teasing me too, Yoongi-ssi!"

Yoongi didn't know where did he get his bravery yet he asked Jimin before he chickened out again, "I'll stop if you want to go on a study date with me?"

"What?"

"We study first then we're going on a date?"

"Oh my God!"

Professor Sprout sighed hearing the not-so quiet bickering again, "Not you two again.."

"We're sorry professor." Jimin and Yoongi bowed their head together.

After a short silence, Yoongi elbowed Jimin's ribs, a bit too harsh, making the green haired man hissed.

"What?!" He angrily whispered.

"Sorry for elbowing too hard. So... The answer to the study date?"

"Oh my God," Jimin groaned as he whispered to Yoongi's ear, "Yes. I'd loved to. Now, study!"

And then, if during the Herbology Class or Transfiguration Class you found Jimin and Yoongi were sitting next to each other and bickered yet also laughing together, well, just ignore these new couple, okay? :)

**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry if it's boring. And oh, meet me on twt too @yoonmincasa, but I mostly write in Bahasa Indonesia there hehehe
> 
> See you on another universe!


End file.
